csavfandomcom-20200214-history
Something to Say
Something to Say is the debut studio album by American singer Kate Logan, released on March 12, 2007, by Sub Pop Records. The singer worked with a variety of established writers and producers on the album, including Diane Warren, Scott Storch, Sean Garrett, and Kara DioGuardi, among others. Logan stated that the album gained this title because of its lyrical content in general. Headstrong's music derives mainly from the genres of dance-pop and R&B. The album also lyrically explores themes in teen pop. Something to Say itself was given positive reviews by critics, who praised Logan's vocals and lyrics in general. The album debuted at number four on the Billboard 200, selling over 105,000 copies in its opening week, it also charted in numerous international markets. It was later certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America and Irish Recorded Music Association. Background and development Kate started working the album in June 2006, after she signed the contract with Sub Pop in Los Angeles. She wanted to do ballads and soulful songs because that's what she was used to doing. However, her label directed her to a more pop way after recording began. Producers Scott Storch and Sean Garrett came up with lots of uptempo demos, more focused on pop and r&b. Kara DioGuardi and Diane Warren help with the writing, especially on the ballads. Singles "This Time" was released as the lead single from the album, premiering on December 2006 in digital platforms. Critical reaction was mixed. They criticized the lack of lyrical content, with many citing the lyrics as second best to the song's production. The song failed on most charts around the world. "Coming for You" was released as the second single from the album, having its radio premiere on February 4 and being released digitally on February 11, 2007. The single was a very successful, reaching the top ten of the US Billboard Hot 100 peaking at seven as well as reaching the top ten of the UK Singles Chart peaking at four. "Come Back To Me" was released as the third single from the album, and followed the success of the previous one. The single reached the top ten in the US Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number eight, while reaching the top 3 in most european charts. "Anything" was released as the fourth single from the album, and was one of the most successful ones. It peaked at number 1 on the US Billboard Hot 100 for one week, turning Kate the youngest female artist in America to do it. The song was also critically acclaimed, with most critics praising its sample usage. "Never Underestimate a Girl" was released as the fifth single, and first one from the Deluxe Edition. It was well received by fans and critics, who praised its lyrical content as empowering. However the song only peaked 26 on the US Billboard Hot 100, failing to impress. Australia was the only chart it reached the top ten, peaking at 9. "Say Ok" was the final single from the era, and reached good numbers around the globe. In the US Billboard Hot 100 it peaked at number six, making up for the previous single lackluster performance. On Europe it was a smash hit, peaking at number one on UK Charts and top 3 on most countries there. It was also top five on Canada and Australia. Critical reception Something to Say ''received generally positive reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream publications, the album received an average score of 64, based on 17 reviews. Jon Caramanica of ''Los Angeles Times wrote that the album "is a strong way to enter the mainstream scene, with great bops, ballads and vocals". James Lachno of The Daily Telegraph called it "the debut album most teenagers would want on their catalog". Rebecca Nicholson of The Guardian called it "a very mature effort, even more than most recent releases by big pop acts". In a review of its deluxe edition for MSN Music, Robert Christgau complimented the songs' soulful lyrics and stated, "it's a welcome edition for a remarkable debut album". In a mixed review, Randall Roberts of the The New York Times expressed dissatisfaction with the themes of the album and stated, "The singer works that teenager territory, which falls too flat most of the time. It's quite boring". Priya Elan of Spin found it "surprisingly good" and wrote that it "leaves the listener wanting more from the newcomer". Track listing Standard edition Deluxe edition